The present invention relates to an apparatus for use in effecting relative movement between bones in a body of a patient and, more specifically, to an apparatus for effecting movement of bones in an arm of the patient relative to a shoulder of the patient.
An orthosis for stretching viscoelastic or soft tissue in a human body to regain joint movement and eliminate tissue contracture is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,285,773. The apparatus disclosed in this patent includes a pair of cuffs which are mounted on cuff arms. A drive assembly interconnects the cuff arms.
Another orthosis is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,619. The orthosis disclosed in this patent includes a pair of cuffs which are connected with cuff arms. A drive assembly interconnects the cuff arms. The orthosis disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,619 is particularly well adapted for use in bending a patient's wrist.
An orthosis for effecting relative movement between bones in an arm of a patient is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/683,196, filed Jul. 18, 1996 by Peter M. Bonutti et al. and entitled “Orthosis”. The orthosis disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. patent application includes a first cuff which grips a wrist portion of the arm of a patient. A second cuff grips an upper portion of the arm of the patient. A drive assembly is provided to rotate the first cuff about an axis which extends along the lower portion of the arm of the patient. Operation of the drive assembly effects pronation and suppination of the hand of the patient.